1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CPU cooler, particularly to one provided with a heat-conducting unit and a heat-dissipating unit. The heat-conducting unit is disposed with a heat conducting piping in the interior for making liquid to flow therethrough. The inflow port of the heat-conducting piping is positioned lower than its outflow port, and the diameter of the inflow pipe of the heat-conducting piping is smaller than that of the outflow pipe. After flowing liquid is heated and vaporized, it will obliquely flow through the heat-conducting piping to be condensed into liquid by the heat-dissipating unit and then flow back to the heat-conducting piping of the heat-conducting unit, having excellent effect of heat dissipation and enabling the CPU of a computer to operate normally and prevent the CPU from being damaged due to high temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substantially, a CPU is the most important element of a computer. When a computer system is started to operate, the CPU will read the commands and the data of various kinds of software from a memory and, after logic and mathematical operation, it will store the result in the memory and attain the object of data processing through communication of the motherboard and the peripheral devices. Therefore, any work in the interior of the mainframe of a computer cannot be accomplished unless it is processed by the CPU, and the faster the processing speed of the CPU is, the more efficient the computer becomes. But what should not be neglected is the increase of heat energy, and the fact is that the faster the processing speed of the CPU is, the higher the temperature of the CPU becomes. If the temperature of the CPU rises continuously, it will surely influence the processing speed and lower the work efficiency of the CPU and make the computer hang or render the CPU burned down. For dissipating and lowering the high temperature produced by the CPU, the CPU is provided with a cooler for carrying out heat dissipation and temperature reduction.
A conventional cooler 91 for the CPU of a computer is horizontally positioned on the CPU 92, as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional CPU cooler 91 is provided with lots of cooling fins 912 spaced apart equidistantly on a flat plate 911 and has a fan 93 assembled above the cooler 91. Thus, the high temperature produced by the CPU 92 will be conducted to the cooling fins 912 of the cooler 91 through the flat plate 911 and the fan 93 is started to make the surrounding air to produce air convection for dissipating hot air and lowering the temperature so as to prevent the CPU 92 from breaking down due to excessively high temperature and keep the CPU 92 operating normally.
However, the way of starting the fans 93 to produce air convection for dissipating hot air has less effect on heat dissipation especially when the temperature of the surrounding air is too high because air itself is not a good heat-conducting medium. Therefore, many computer users are not satisfied with the heat dissipating effect of the conventional cooler because it is likely to make the computer hang and cause loss of data when the temperature of the CPU rises excessively high and heat dissipation of the CPU is imperfect.